


The Luck Within/好运附身

by Southful



Series: IF Tarn in TFA [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: 前文延续，差不多还是那些cp，但不明显；本系列设定干扰器和大黄蜂一个身高（可能还矮一点）





	The Luck Within/好运附身

**Author's Note:**

> 前文延续，差不多还是那些cp，但不明显；  
> 本系列设定干扰器和大黄蜂一个身高（可能还矮一点）

00.  
汽车人对于出入塞伯坦有一套严苛的标准申请流程。  
简单来说如果一个平民租借航行的飞船所需时间为三个恒星日，租借飞船的停泊港位所需时间为一个恒星月，然而从申请出航许可证到许可证下批拿到手中至少需要六个恒星月——如果申请书辗转批阅的部门恰逢上级寻访考察。而通常这些部门包括：户籍部、人事调查部、交通部、异星档案部等等等等，他们甚至还有一个专门用来检查文件校对、排版的部门。  
一般而言，平民的出境申请文件会在上一个部门的数据处理栏底层积压一个恒星月，因为部门每月月底都会清理一次积压文件数据，这时垫在最底下的申请表格便会从“不重要的任务”升至“可处理的任务”。虽然通常员工所需的操作是浏览一眼点击确认，但上传至下一个部门继续等待一个月。  
如果你想问为什么这种拖沓冗长的申请流程至今仍旧保留，因为在没有足够基数的民众投诉时，他们的投诉仅传达到第一级部门，然后积压在任务栏底层直到月末清除。  
这便是汽车人部门如齿轮般配合紧密。  
汽车人居民有种被安植于电路的安于和平的程序。宇宙辽阔而危险，在战争后的漫长岁月中，汽车人试图重建塞伯坦，因而探索宇宙是一个遥远的名词，与“战争”和“霸天虎”并列在历史教程的一页上。  
但这并不代表汽车人不想重回塞伯坦的黄金时代。他们想要慢慢地、稳定地、没有差错地接近黄金时代。这个“慢慢”需要花费多久，消耗什么，都是未知数。  
尽管如此，塞伯坦对外还是有交流来往，比如向辖区派遣维修小队维修黄金时代遗留下的太空桥，在塞伯坦辖区领域巡逻防范游击的名义上的星际海盗实际上的霸天虎。这种出入境通常可以通过领袖办公室快速批阅盖章。  
由于近期霸天虎首领的回归和越发频繁的进攻，汽车人加紧了辖区的巡逻力度和出入境的管理力度。  
塞伯坦周围的星球居民，或者宇宙商人，对于这颗星球上的居民——大概因祖先流传下的塞伯坦人的传说——对塞伯坦人避之不及，除了银河会议会会派遣调查小组来确定塞伯坦还是一个拥有智慧生命体的星球外，异星人入境管理如同虚设。  
那么，除此之外，还有什么其他办法离开塞伯坦呢？  
答案是存在的——  
干扰器目送屏幕上渐远的美丽金属星球，她的环带上点点亮起的小型巡逻舰的警示灯。他压足动力阀杆突破塞伯坦的引力圈，巨大的光学镜电流不稳般地闪烁冰冷的光芒。  
——比如叛逃塞伯坦。  
干扰器的飞船一路向最近的小行星带窜去，其后逼近的小型攻击舰在探测到小行星带后加速度减小，眼睁睁看着间谍的飞船飞入小行星带并在几秒后引发真空爆炸并扩散震荡波推动附近小行星带的碎片。尾随的攻击舰不得不在处于不平衡状态的小行星带前两侧分散，并在安全范围内搜寻间谍的行踪。  
干扰器平静地注视着屏幕中毫无头绪的汽车人小型舰船，一旁接应的霸天虎诱击将视线移到他右小臂焦黑的创口上：右臂能量液在接触爆炸的一瞬间已经蒸发。这位刚刚抓着岩石碎片跳入接应飞船的矮小汽车人在创伤发生的瞬间便果断截断了能量液的供输。不，准确来说，应该是前汽车人。  
诱击的CPU闪过一瞬的惊叹，但他移过视线看向屏幕上的小行星带监控：汽车人的攻击舰退到后区，投送的小型巡逻辅助球形机器人开始分散扫描小行星带的热能量反应，很快就要到达他们飞船的藏身之地。  
他看向一旁冷静的独眼怪，对方无动于衷。  
在巡逻辅助机器人扫描光即将扫过时，独眼的塞伯坦人损坏一半的发声器的语言程序启动，断断续续地说：“威震天大人的命令：霸天虎，继续，执行潜伏，任务，等待，时机。”  
霸天虎对威震天的命令肃然起敬。  
接近的绿色的扫描光戛然而止，在宇宙电磁风暴的影响下愈发不平衡的小行星带碎片搅在一起，不少球形机器人卷入其中，和某个悄无声息消失的辅助扫描机器人一同在消失在规避在外的攻击舰的控制台屏幕上。

01.  
干扰器究竟是汽车人还是霸天虎呢？  
他的变形形态是车载交通工具，可是双面间谍震荡波也拥有车载形态，而他是霸天虎；干扰器的火种产自塞伯坦，生长在塞伯坦，可是据记载，霸天虎和汽车人原本共同生活在塞伯坦。根据外表来分辨霸天虎和汽车人更是无稽之谈。  
综上所述，这很重要吗？  
干扰器和红色的汽车人飞过山一同站在啰嗦的身后——这里曾经是啰嗦站在撑天臂身后的位置，今非昔比——汽车人的高层们聚集一室商讨对霸天虎领导者的处置方式，英雄小队的代表擎天柱也一同参与讨论。  
干扰器从无面甲泄露情绪的担忧，并且他无需动用自己感知火种的能力就可以感受到主持会议的御天敌的不满，因为身后大屏幕上远程参会的通天晓，他无法成为会议的中心，即使他对自己在参会者心中的评价清楚得很。  
干扰器对于这个汽车人的自视甚高的自信来源感到惊奇，仅仅划入可利用汽车人的范围。  
感知器开始陈述霸天虎代码研究的进程。干扰器对此略有耳闻：天火和天雷。震荡波也曾给过他相应的情报，而有趣的是这次的新进展是从震荡波的机体上取得的。  
干扰器十分好奇他过去上司现在的机体情况：大卸八块？分块对比研究？汽车人怎么会浪费珍惜的四变呢？可他们又从哪里获得新的实验机体进行实验呢？  
干扰器想起了某些街头传闻，但在这种场合神游显然不合时宜。  
他的音频接收器接收到了威震天大人的名字。  
猛然的电流窜过反射神经集簇，他按耐住激动愤怒的情绪，张合了一下爪，小心地调整音频接收器至最佳状态。  
御天敌首先提议公开审判走个法律流程然后处刑。  
“公开审判”没有得到通过票数，而针对刑罚的内容，高层们各自提出不同的意见：从监禁、劳役到死刑，前两者对其刑罚程度又各自有各自的想法。  
干扰器僵硬在原地，他关闭了动作反射程序而陷入恐慌和愤懑的情绪循环：他们怎么敢——  
但在快速冷静后，他猛地收回爪上窜过的一串细小的电流：霸天虎需要威震天大人，而历史的现在，威震天大人需要他忠心的下属采取行动。  
一种膨胀的被需求感和使命感如奶油发酵般溢出他的火种舱缝隙。  
他对威震天大人是有用的，甚至是仅存的希望。  
干扰器平静地听完这场如何瓜分霸天虎领袖名声的会议，看着前方啰嗦长官残影掰弄着手指，看着御天敌趾高气扬地昂起他小行星似的下巴，看着汽车人的英雄擎天柱皱着嘴唇，看着感知器橙黄色镜片后的豆豆眼。  
干扰器很难集中精神在他们谈话的内容上而不是不停翕动的嘴——所以说他们有了发声器为什么还会在面甲上开条缝？普神在构造他的创造物时到底在想什么？为什么汽车人总喜欢开一些毫无意义的冗长会议？为什么御天敌在这样的会议上总有源源不断的话题？汽车人为什么办事如此没有效率？怎样提高一个汽车人部门的执行效率？取消这个部门……  
以上为会议途中接二连三冒出干扰器电路的问题。  
干扰器想：如果有人敢对威震天大人叭叭叭，那人在下一秒绝对会身首异——他突然想起一同关押的某位霸天虎——而他会尽职尽责地效仿威震天大人的杀伐果决。  
审判的会议远未结束。

02.  
干扰器回到自己在情报局的办公室。十几个屏幕铺满两面墙，而另外两面墙是终日运作的处理机和一堆数据板，房间中央是干扰器的办公终端。  
他的办公终端在识别他的火种信息后开启隐藏的工作模式，塞伯坦的信息洪流分条分理地自动筛选分类进入干扰器的工作屏幕视界。  
这是一台经他改造的、令他自豪的终端机器。他曾想有一天能够将它捧到威震天大人的面前，为威震天大人服务。不过现在也是没差就是了。  
被录入系统的模拟程序不满地跳出弹窗：“我们应该加快速度。”  
干扰器不做回应，叉掉弹窗。  
模拟程序不依不饶地弹出弹窗：“我们不能让威震天大人等太久。”  
干扰器蓝色的光学镜亮了亮，打开文本回复：“他们已经开始进行审判流程的商议。”  
模拟程序说：“一如既往的汽车人惯例，这得花上一阵功夫。你现在只需要让威震天大人有面向外界的机会。”  
“具体？”  
“‘公开审判’的‘陈述罪状’环节。”  
干扰器一怔，屏幕上的弹窗更新了内容：“你知道怎么做。”  
干扰器的逻辑模块极速地推演出最佳方案，手爪轻轻合起拢成塔状，微小的电流窜过他的指尖，发声器发出过流的细碎杂音：“威震天大人……”让威震天大人自己陈述罪状？  
弹窗更新：“我接入了塞伯坦网路，但内部独立的网路系统无法从外部接入——我们不能引起猛大帅的注意。现在我们必须夺回我的身体，并且……”  
干扰器注视着屏幕上不断输入的弹窗内容，一个明确的计划逐渐清晰——是的，威震天大人会喜欢这个的。  
干扰器自认为理解威震天的理想，因为威震天大人的理想也是干扰器的理想，是霸天虎的未来。  
塞伯坦的居民亲眼见证了汽车人的英雄归来和霸天虎的俘虏押解，那他们怎么会不期待霸天虎的领导者公开被审判呢？  
高涨的民意让汽车人议会不得不下定决心实行所谓的“公开审判”，更重要的是作为临时通天指挥官的御天敌：他有足够的决心和自信将这场对霸天虎领袖的审判化作自己政治道路的一块垫脚石、一块闪亮的胸章。要知道，当民众知道了审判的公开性后，塞伯坦公共网络上与“汽车人”关联搜索最热的关键词便是“公正”，靠后几位是“御天敌”。  
新上任的情报局长官啰嗦在议会中缺少话语权，干扰器无法通过他来影响审判结果——何况他的身边还有一个飞过山——但是“公开审判”可以让他得到接近御天敌的机会，只需将这个“小小的建议”的美妙之处掠过他的音频接收器……  
得益于干扰器在情报局的职位，执行“公开审判”的各项工作大部分会流经他手。  
“公开审判”当日，无数汽车人在屏幕前翘首以盼，他们或许在网路中听闻过霸天虎领袖的传说，或许曾在游行中瞥见过威震天大人的模糊一面，甚至或许阅读过在暗处传播的影像，但当监狱的直播影像投送至屏幕端时，无知的他们无不停滞了一瞬的冷却风扇。他们认为汽车人足够强大，却从未想过这并非属于他们本身的强大。  
他们对霸天虎的领袖凭什么会同意这么一个不公平的认罪程序的原因一无所知。  
灰色的霸天虎平视着屏幕，但他仿佛是高坐于独属于他的王座，傲视他的臣服者和失败者。  
坐在转接控制台前的干扰器加大了散热片的功率，短暂地沉溺于扑面而来的威震天大人的信息。  
站在他身后的御天敌不屑地嗤鼻，但仍然目不转睛地盯着屏幕。  
干扰器沉默地鄙夷：御天敌在脑模块深处还是害怕的，因为他所面对的是一个强者，但不属于竞争层面的强者，所以御天敌还能用他的倨傲鲜腆掩盖其嫉妒狂妄。  
干扰器按下声音转播的按钮并开始录像，他唯一的蓝色光学镜借着角度的方便放任自己沉浸在威震天大人的“陈述罪状”中——威震天大人难道真的会用他醇厚磁性的嗓音品尝汽车人鄙陋浅薄的文字吗？  
屏幕中的霸天虎乜了眼前方，抬起绑缚沉重镣铐的手放到桌上——干扰器火种抽痛地瞪着那镣铐——霸天虎首领轻松的姿势让御天敌的散热片摩擦出干涩的气体交换声，他有所预料，却不能止步于此。  
“亲爱的塞伯坦居民——请允许我如此称呼你们——在陈述我的罪行之前，我问我三个问题：我是谁，我来自何处，我为何在这里。首先，我是威震天，霸天虎的领导者，汽车人历代相传的敌人；其次，我来自塔恩，而我的霸天虎们分别来自青丘、卡隆、地藏、泰萨拉斯……”  
干扰器身体不由自主地前倾，沉浸在威震天的声音中，他的火种不由自主地震颤和鸣；御天敌不耐地让通讯员呼叫监狱方面的人员。屏幕上的霸天虎恰此时挑衅般勾起嘴角，御天敌的手放在通讯员的肩膀上，示意暂停。  
“我很遗憾你们中的大多数未曾听闻这些美丽的名字，塞伯坦的居民们。”威震天真诚地摊开并在一起的手，“最后……”  
干扰器看着旁边屏幕的搜索关键词不断刷过威震天大人刚才所提的城市名词：大部分汽车人的生活范围仅限于猛大帅之内。  
“……我的罪名是什么？汽车人加之于我的罪名是什么？”威震天一一读出汽车人给他写得稿上的罪状。  
干扰器为那些罪名感到可笑，又为威震天大人的境况感到愤恨，但他只是眨了眨光学镜，冷静地看向走到他身边的御天敌。  
御天敌恶狠狠地瞪着屏幕中霸天虎的脸，搓了搓牙，阴沉地说：“继续放送。”  
干扰器乐得其为。  
“……塞伯坦居民们，你们畏缩于猛大帅之中，可曾见青丘高耸环形的高塔在恒星光下闪烁的壮观景象，可曾见过锰矿山脉喷薄铝铁金属粒子云层的瑰丽场景……我们霸天虎来自塞伯坦的过去，我们霸天虎的火种属于塞伯坦……我们和你们一样，是普神创造下塞伯坦的生灵……”  
威震天越发煽动的言论让御天敌不得不判断一下自己的颜面和汽车人的威信哪个更加重要。他高声喝止播放音频，急不可耐地一脚把干扰器从控制台前踹开。气急败坏的御天敌拉下控制台总控闸，气冲冲地转了两圈然后离开。  
干扰器摇头拒绝了爵士俯身伸来的手，起身检查控制台后夹着数据板追上御天敌。  
审判的直播事故影响超出了御天敌的预计，并且他更无法猜到威震天大人在直播时向外界传达的信息造成的后果。  
干扰器将刻录的直播录像反反复复看了几遍，确认获取了震荡波所说的威震天大人的暗示。他复将母带放在子空间深处，每次充电前听一次，又复制了一份子带交给禁闭秘密送出塞伯坦。  
御天敌曾经夸下海口的“公开审判”变成了一场霸天虎首领的宣讲，这多多少少有些磨损他的面甲漆面。一点点？不，有些麻烦。  
通天晓不得不拖着残破的躯体重新出面主持大局，干扰器遗憾地看着塞伯坦的居民生活回归平静，而对霸天虎首领的审判暂时延期，并可能无限延期；震荡波模拟程序攻破汽车人内部网路防御墙的进度基本停滞。  
他只能等待威震天大人所指示的时间到来而无所作为吗？  
霸天虎不需要废物。  
干扰器低头打量手爪上闪过的电流。

03.  
萨莉是一个拥有土球人体征的塞伯坦幼生体，而更深层的资料他没有权限接触。  
这很古怪并且恶心，他是说有机体的那部分。干扰器不明白为什么会有种族将异态的元素拼接到自己身上，并且不考虑“实验体”降临在世的感受——也许他联想到了自己的情况，但萨莉与他完全迥异的人生又无法激起他的同理心。  
……她很不健康。  
干扰器闷闷地得出上述结论。  
而且她只比自己矮两个身位。  
萨莉一边仰视着独眼的汽车人一边绕着他走了一圈，最终站在他面前挥手道：“嘿，你好！我叫萨莉。”  
干扰器不得不低头看这位来自一颗有机星球的塞伯坦人：“你好，我的名字是干扰器，我是啰嗦的下属。”  
萨莉踮起脚抓住他的一只手爪用力晃了晃——干扰器吓了一跳，但他克制住了打飞女孩的冲动——萨莉扬起大大的笑容：“你超酷！”  
干扰器从未收获如此高的评价，他眨了眨光学镜恢复清醒：“你也……很特别。你为什么会在这？”这里是会议室外的休息室，按理说这女孩不应该出现在这里，而应该跟随阿尔西好好学习。  
萨莉磨了磨右脚尖：“本来我们约好一起参观——你知道的，擎天柱他们，他们现在可是大英雄，天天那么忙——他们被召去开会，我也只能跟来啦。”  
干扰器想：这是个不错的机会。  
萨莉胳膊肘戳了戳干扰器：“你也被他们抛下了？”  
干扰器花费了一些电路思考，片刻后理解了土球人的脑回路，回答道：“我只是在这里等待上级，这是我的工作。”  
萨莉站在休息室的宽凳上，伸出手臂：“那你能带我参观这里吗？”  
绝佳的机会就在自己面前。  
干扰器摇头摆手：“我恐怕不适合这份职务。”  
萨莉不高兴地坐下，一只手撑着下巴咕哝：“要是警车在，他才不会抛下我一个人……”一层挥之不去的悲伤笼罩着她小小的身躯。  
干扰器不懂得如何安慰一个土球来的塞伯坦幼生体，他只能坐在她的身边，远远地隔着三四米，两人如同两个需要被认领回家的幼生体。  
会议结束后，萨莉恢复元气地拍了拍干扰器的大腿装甲，笑道：“谢谢陪我啦，大块头。”说完头也不回地朝她的维修队朋友跑去。  
干扰器的手爪在开始就没有伸出去道别。  
他向空气递过行程表数据板，眨了眨剔透的光学镜后，空着手慢慢走回情报局所在的办公室。  
“大块头”。  
干扰器缓慢地在电路里循环这条不和谐的电子脉冲频率，程序响应了半晌，他的后台逻辑程序才缓缓对应上“她是在说我”的逻辑。  
萨莉是个奇怪的塞伯坦人。  
干扰器站在走廊边，注视着玻璃上的倒影。  
他看见了只有一只光学镜的奇怪汽车人，和底下正走向这里的爵士和飞行双子：双子似乎精神不太好。  
干扰器走进训练室，爵士恰好离开，留下飞行双子精神不振地一趴一躺在训练室旁的休息垫上。  
“你们好，天火、天雷。”干扰器递给他们途中售货机买的小精灵能量饮料，双子惊喜地抬头，伸手接过，立马又蔫蔫地恢复原状。  
干扰器蹭坐在休息垫一角，捧着小精灵饮料问：“任务繁重？”  
“我们被爵士长官抓了个现行。”  
天火翻了个身，压在天雷身上，天雷也只闷闷地呜咽了一声，他抬起一只手作飞行状。  
“因为我们离地超过了塞伯坦规定高度。”  
“但你们是飞行载具。”干扰器眨了眨眼，“我们是汽车人。”  
天火短促置换气体：“哎。”  
天雷附和他短促地置换气体。  
抑制本能是件痛苦的事情。干扰器想：霸天虎怎么可能成为汽车人？  
他想起霸天虎的叛徒在汽车人之中四处碰壁，电路犹如堵塞的排气管顿时畅通般舒爽。  
爵士走进训练室时，看见双子从垫上猛地窜起笔直站立敬礼，天火飞快地舔走嘴角的能量饮料残渣。  
“长官。”  
爵士微微抬起一边的眉毛，视若无睹地移开视线：“你们有任务了……”  
飞行双子光学镜骤然一亮。  
“我们！”“可以！”“离开！”“塞伯坦了！”  
天火天雷胳膊挽着胳膊抱成一圈，激动地注目爵士。  
爵士严肃的脸没撑多久就垮掉，他微笑道：“是的，士兵。现在出发。”  
双子跳起击掌，骤然变形准备发动引擎冲出塞伯坦，爵士一手一个按住他们躁动的前盖：“室内禁止变形。”  
飞行双子乖乖地落地，一前一后动作同步地离开。  
迈出训练室时他们还不忘回首敬礼：“停机坪见，长官。”  
爵士接受了他们的敬礼，准备关闭训练室时看见垫上一盒尚未打开的小精灵能量饮料，犹豫了一塞秒后拿起离开。  
提前回程的干扰器翻遍了子空间也未找到自己那盒小精灵能量饮料。他走到售货机旁不得不郁闷地接受售空的事实。  
坐在办公屏幕前的干扰器抽出塞伯坦网路出现的“领空异常飞行载具”讨论，执行惯例的“冷处理”命令。他光学镜映入一条条恐慌好奇的记录：汽车人对机翼的恐惧和好奇成正态分布，但大态势趋于记载的常年战争的恐惧中——干扰器一直很好奇塞伯坦人的记忆模块最后会因为电路损伤留下多少数据，有一点他很确定：塞伯坦人的情感模块在长久的岁月中损耗得几乎是由逻辑模块响应的新的情绪反应，层层叠叠，忘记了曾经的感受。  
干扰器端详着自己爪尖闪过的电流光，乜光学镜：他想起了救护车的学生，他却不记得对方的变形形态——注意力偏转器？涂装拟态？  
干扰器搓了搓爪尖的电流，电流却不像往常一般如火焰被掐灭，反而倏地炸开……  
坐在救护车诊所等候的凳子上，干扰器盯着来往忙碌涂装鲜艳的医生——在此之前他从未见到涂装如此漂亮健康的塞伯坦人——药师却故意无视他……  
“药师，救护车今天在吗？”  
干扰器将自己的爪子烧焦的部分叠起来，抬起蓝色的光学镜。  
药师不得不转过头照顾他们的病人：“当然，好心的医生当然在他的诊所。”他又似乎不满地补充道，“他几乎把手术台当作充电床了。”  
救护车现在就是想找点自己觉得有意义的事情。  
干扰器两爪尖对着点了点，视线瞥过亮着灯的手术室：“急救？”  
被药师瞪了一眼的干扰器低头看自己的爪子。  
这个时间段救护车诊所的人不多，倒不如说平日里就很少有人受得了这位德高望重的医生的脾气。  
手术室灯一黯，伤痕累累的前霸天虎被推出手术室——干扰器知道这件事：朋友死于霸天虎手中的汽车人的蓄意报复。但是前霸天虎只是打晕了他们，自己却一身能量液的找来了附近巡逻的人。  
干扰器想：漂移越发的像一个汽车人，但是汽车人对待他仍像霸天虎。  
轮到干扰器就诊，他将小面积被电流击穿的爪伸给救护车看，后者皱起眉头，一副苦大仇深的模样，仿佛要宣布谁的死讯……  
干扰器电路窜过一激灵的电流。  
救护车切开他的焦黑伤口，仔细检查后告诉他早年安装的抑制芯片被电流击穿了。  
当问起是否有迹象可循时，干扰器撒了谎。  
救护车疲惫地揉了揉眉头，望向干扰器大大的无辜的蓝色光学镜。  
“会发生什么吗，医生？”干扰器的发声器掺杂着些微的杂音，似乎是害怕。  
救护车小心取出了年代久远的抑制芯片，并修补好了周围的轻微损伤的电路，在外部装甲上贴上一层特殊纱布，刷上护理液。  
救护车轻轻地拍拍干扰器的肩膀：“往好处想，你可以休假了。”  
干扰器愣在原地，也不记得什么时候被药师领出诊所，爪尖还夹着救护车签字的假条。  
干扰器将其放在子空间内，低沉地走回情报局：难道自己在最重要的时刻连最后的价值也无法奉献给威震天大人吗？  
干扰器的火种似有所感地撩动，他矮小的机体颤动着。  
干扰器无法忍受自己的无用，但也许——他端详着自己的爪——他可以利用自己。  
猛大帅的地下实验室被突如其来地侵入。在发现侵入之前敌人恍若入无人之境地一路畅通无阻，直到逼近实验室时一位警卫向外发送了入侵讯息，但讯息发送一半那位警卫也失去了同步。  
实验室的负责人反应迅速地集结警卫围住地面唯一的出入口，试图安静地解决突发事件。  
干扰器一边捂住火种舱的位置——他的火种撕裂般的疼痛——一边将爪插入实验室大门密码输入终端的特定位置，用模拟的脉冲频率解开密码。  
实验室大门开启，他光学镜第一个捕捉到的是绑在实验台上连接着后方主机的震荡波机体，然后他看见了一旁被关在透明盒子里的一个头。  
一个头？  
干扰器来不及仔细思索，奋力冲到震荡波机体连接的主机，将之前震荡波交给他的内存条插入暴露在空气中的内存接口，又将用内存条数据自动生成的模拟程序植入主机的插口。实验室内仪器嗡嗡低鸣，代表数据脉冲的传输进行的光条规律地一节一节地闪烁。  
在等待传输结束的过程中，干扰器使用实验室的内部终端调出汽车人的深层资料。  
巨大的电源停歇声音在地下实验室上方盘旋——即使损毁数据，汽车人也不允许数据泄露——干扰器拔下调出一半的汽车人数据，恼火地踢空了一脚主机。  
实验台上的震荡波机体电流反射般地颤动手指，猩红的光学镜缓缓上线，洪流般的疼痛响应冲击他的反应机制。震荡波呻吟着切断了连接在他脑模块上的线路，一下实验台便跪在地上。  
干扰器立刻上前扶起他真正意义上的同伴：“病毒已经植入，现在撤离？”  
震荡波撑着地起身，高级反应机制与低级机制接触不良似的踉跄站起，视线移向一旁的玻璃盒。  
干扰器顺着他的视线看去，玻璃盒里的头雕的嘴没有声响地大嚷大叫。  
震荡波冷酷地说：“我们撤退。”  
干扰器欲言又止，跟着霸天虎的双面间谍离开地下实验室。震荡波变形为坦克形态轰开墙体，他们开辟了一条新的道路回到地面。  
外面塞伯坦进入戒严状态不久——广告屏上尚未出现御天敌的脸——在他们进入禁闭准备的飞船前被擎天柱的小队拦截。  
干扰器无从知晓他们是怎么得到霸天虎的情报，或者他们根本就是运气好。  
干扰器沉下光学镜的亮度，过压的电流撕扯着发声器的小部件振动频率，在场的汽车人的火种宛如被利齿啃咬一口而屈身。  
干扰器本身也不好过：他跪在地上蜷缩着，他的火种在爆发的一瞬犹如即将跳出火种舱，连接光学镜的视觉处理部件下线了一会儿。  
震荡波趁机一炮轰开擎天柱的小队，又变形抓起短暂失去外界反应感知的干扰器扔进小型飞船。干扰器扑到飞船的操作台前，启动小型飞船关闭舱门。  
干扰器操控飞船升空，转身快速射击，未等地面烟灰消散迅速飞船侧转推动主引擎。  
在离开塞伯坦网路通讯范围前，干扰器不忘给汽车人留一份大礼，他将从汽车人内部深层下载的信息文件发布到公众网络。如果不清除他上传至网路的震荡波病毒，这些资料将会有一段时间挂在公众的头上。“终极工程”、“大力金刚”还有某些具有争议的人物的档案，汽车人议会掩藏的真相至少会让他们的民众陷入短暂的混乱。  
而这是威震天大人传递给他们的时机。  
如果干扰器拥有正常的面甲，他的理智根本无法克制他的扭曲的笑容。

04.  
诱击面无表情地俯视打量面前矮小的前汽车人，霸天虎的隐形飞船打开舱门：狂飙咬着刀攀舱门跳入舱内，眩晕后退着进入飞船。  
诱击说：“眩晕，你让俺们怎么离开？！”他指着飞船另一侧窗外因磁而乱的小行星带碎片。  
眩晕哼了哼，伸手出舱外，小型的磁场包围着隐形的霸天虎飞船破开小行星带碎片。  
诱击下令离开，前往他们查尔小队的藏匿点。  
诱击和矮小的前汽车人并肩走在查尔小队的舰船上。干扰器的右小臂已经被简单处理过，接上了不知道是谁“捐献”的部件。  
诱击目视前方：“银河议会说，他们不会放任不符银河律法的事情发生，只需要……你交出母带，并作供。”  
干扰器自然地说：“当然，一切一应俱全。”他从子空间拿取录像的母带，只在诱击面前晃过一眼便重新收进子空间。  
诱击冷笑道：“你最好保管好它，‘迷你金刚’。我们马上就出发。”  
干扰器机体一僵，愤怒地瞪了眼诱击的肩部装甲。  
有了银河议会的插手，汽车人不得不遵守银河议会制定的规则将霸天虎战犯交给银河议会进行审判。而银河议会对其管辖下的种族一视同仁，这就是它所宣扬的“公平”。不公平的是法庭之外的政治经济的博弈。  
干扰器亲眼见证了威震天大人的回归——这是一场漫长的审判。  
当银河议会指派的法官宣布了威震天大人的限制令——这意味着在赛博坦之外他无罪。汽车人们义愤填膺，霸天虎们高声狂呼威震天万岁。  
威震天大人路过出庭的擎天柱小队，抬起下巴微笑：“又见面了，擎天柱。”  
擎天柱捏着拳头，皱着嘴。  
“希望下次见面，我们不是在这里。”  
威震天大人留下这么一句话，便走向他等待已久的追随者。  
干扰器憧憬地仰视着威震天大人的容颜，威震天大人的赞赏仿佛留有回响……干扰器晕乎乎地捂着火种舱，冷不防对上威震天大人身后螺母的不善的视线。  
干扰器不在乎地转过头，目光追随着威震天大人的背影：如此高大，如此伟岸，如此神武雄才。威震天大人目光所及之处，皆为征途。他的火种燎烧着相形见绌的病态机体，欲图燃烧殆尽这容器，即使去亲吻那身形的倒影。他渴望献上他纯洁的虔诚，可惜威震天大人身边还有那么多蠢物。  
威震天大人委派他去黑市星球执行任务。在那他遇见了涂装黯淡但不掩其鲜艳的汽车人医生药师。干扰器才记起，当时在汽车人公网发布机密档案时，药师的档案也陈列其中，果不其然，药师并非路行载具，而他给那份档案加上了一点内容：与他交往甚密。所以，究竟谁是霸天虎呢？一个隐瞒自己的载具形态是飞行器，一个载具形态是汽车；一个张扬鲜丽，一个木讷老实。很难不让汽车人民众怀疑药师的真实身份，或者只是需要一个责难者——霸天虎就能得到一个浸满毒液的医疗单位。  
干扰器向曾经的汽车人医生打了招呼，药师笑容满面地俯身握住了他的右小臂，干扰器挣不开医疗单位的手。  
“做个全身检查？”药师将干扰器替换的右小臂轻巧地扭下，一手夹着干扰器迈入隐藏在市场下的小诊所。  
“亲爱的医生，你在生气吗？”干扰器镇定地睁着蓝色的光学镜，无辜而委屈。  
药师沉默不言，将他放在手术台上。  
“如果你在责怪我的话，我没有怨言——毕竟霸天虎遭受了那么多无端的非难，再多一点我也无所谓。但这没有道理，是汽车人指责你为霸天虎服务，是你自己逃离赛博坦藏身于此。你还记得救护车吗？他对你很失望……”  
药师欺身而上，青色的指尖划过干扰器的光学镜边缘：“你把自己摘得可真干净啊，干扰器。”  
干扰器的光学镜仿佛浸透清洗液般澄明：“你觉得呢？”  
医生缓缓地起身，拿起电信号枪钉在干扰器的脖颈管线处。待干扰器再次上线，他的右小臂仿佛从未断裂般完整。他环顾四周已经没有了药师的身影，趴在手术台上伸腿够不到地——药师是故意的——干扰器引擎开足，试图产生足够上升气流减少下落的加速度，结果还是摔倒在地。  
干扰器在隔壁房间找到了药师，后者挎着医疗器械包：“霸天虎先生？”  
干扰器快步跟上药师的步伐：“这是个明智的选择。”  
药师不大情愿地搭话：“如果加入霸天虎也算是明智的选择……”  
干扰器轻微晃了晃他异于常人的头雕：“跟随威震天大人是永远正确的选择。”  
药师勾起一边的嘴角，侧过头：“没有人可靠，朋友、老师，包括你的威震天大人。”  
干扰器转过头再抬头，不悦地眨了眨光学镜。  
他不必因为他人不理解威震天大人的正确性而恼怒，尤其对方只是一个医疗单位。事实就是他们迟早会明白威震天大人的正确之处。  
虽然他自作多情地将药师归为能够理解的范围，但现实是对方根本不领情。  
或许干扰器只是恶劣地想看到对方火种困恼地搏动。  
而他想要的犒赏，除了威震天大人的赏识青睐，还有一具健康强壮的机体。但原生体是如此的珍贵，实验的结果还一切未知，为了不让威震天大人为难，干扰器仍旧屈居于那具原初矮小的机体。  
哈，又一个漫长的等待。  
干扰器想自己有足够的耐性等待。  
霸天虎迟早会重临塞伯坦，实现理想世界，而他也会紧随威震天大人的步伐，奉献他的所有，甚至他的火种生命。  
他的火种不再会疼痛了，为了威震天大人，为了霸天虎。


End file.
